<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Smoking by lady_flash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778916">No Smoking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_flash/pseuds/lady_flash'>lady_flash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically fluff but with neck biting, Elevator fun, M/M, No beta we die like riko, Nothing explicit, Post-Canon, Post-TKM, andrew's neck fetish too let's be honest, based on a fan art, just kissing, my first andreil fic so be gentle!, neil's neck fetish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_flash/pseuds/lady_flash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Antsy. You’re antsy.” Andrew raises an eyebrow at him and takes a drag of his cigarette. “You’re all tensed up. And you’re smoking before we even get out of the elevator.”</p><p>Andrew continues to stare him out, but Neil is annoyingly unintimidated as ever, so he continues.</p><p>“Is this because he interrupted us?”</p><p>Andrew blinks. “I’m not a horny teenager who gets cranky when he doesn’t get off for one day.”</p><p>(Or, Neil and Andrew have some brief fun in an elevator and Kevin has some bad tacos)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Smoking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first ever AFTG/Andreil fic as I wasn't sure I was up to the challenge of writing these characters even though I'm completely obsessed with them. I decided to bite the bullet with a silly one-shot! Be kind!</p><p>This fic is based on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CJ31Lems_nF/">this amazing fan art</a> by @lis_photoart on Instagram! Thank you for the spicy inspo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a very unusual turn of events, Andrew and Neil are ready to leave their dorm room for practice before Kevin, even though Kevin’s overly abrasive alarm woke them all up pointlessly early at 6am.</p><p>(Actually, Neil and Andrew were already awake, and busy, before the alarm sounded, but Kevin definitely didn’t need to know that).</p><p>Andrew waits impatiently in the kitchen, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the counter and staring a hole through the door to the bathroom, waiting for Kevin to appear. Neil is sitting on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table and scrolling through the unanswered text messages on his phone.</p><p>Neil sighs. “I told him not to eat those tacos. They’d been in the fridge for two weeks.”</p><p>“I’m bored.” Andrew grabs his keys from the dish on the counter. “We’re leaving.”</p><p>Neil frowns, but obediently swings his feet off the table and stands up.</p><p>“How is Kevin gonna—”</p><p>“Don’t care.” He waits for Neil to reach the door then they walk out together, Andrew slamming the door pointedly behind them. Andrew senses Neil’s amused look as they walk to the elevator, but doesn’t acknowledge it, instead aggressively swinging his keys around his finger.</p><p>They reach the elevator and Neil yawns with a huge stretch as they wait for it to arrive at their floor. “He’s gonna flip his shit once he finishes destroying that toilet bowl and realises we ditched him.”</p><p>“He’s a big boy, Neil.” Andrew spares him a glance and scowls when he notices he’s smirking. “What?”</p><p>“You’re pissed at him.” The elevator dings when it arrives and they step inside. “You’re all…”</p><p>He motions vaguely to Andrew, who has taken a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and is leaning against the wall of the elevator, searching in his pockets for his lighter. He comes up short so Neil grabs his own and walks over. Andrew puts a cigarette in his mouth and stares at Neil as he leans in to light it.</p><p>“I’m all <em>what</em>, junkie? Finish your sentences.”</p><p>Neil laughs. “Antsy. You’re antsy.” Andrew raises an eyebrow at him and takes a drag of his cigarette. “You’re all tensed up. And you’re smoking before we even get out of the elevator.”</p><p>Andrew continues to stare him out, but Neil is annoyingly unintimidated as ever, so he continues.</p><p>“Is this because he interrupted us?”</p><p>Andrew blinks. “I’m not a horny teenager who gets cranky when he doesn’t get off for one day.”</p><p>“More like three days.” Neil shrugs, looking around the elevator, trying to look casual. “But who’s counting?”</p><p>He frowns slightly when he realises neither of them have actually pressed the button for the ground floor and reaches to press it, getting distracted again when he notices a NO SMOKING sign. He gives a pointed look to Andrew as he taps on it, trying to look stern.</p><p>“It’s more of a suggestion,” Andrew replies.</p><p>“Uh huh.” He slides his hand down and laughs when he notices the graffiti someone has scraped into the metal of the wall. “Holy shit, did you see this?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>EXY IS SEXY.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Are you trying to say that isn’t your work, Josten?”</p><p>“Wasn’t me.” He runs his fingers over it. “Must have been Kevin after a particularly good Exy racquet humping session.”</p><p>Andrew exhales a little through his nose and Neil grins at him. He knows that’s the closest Andrew gets to laughing at one of his jokes. He finally reaches over and presses the button for the ground floor, then looks back at Andrew, his eyes falling down to his neck.</p><p>“Hey, it’s gone.” Andrew frowns and he points at where he’s looking. “On your neck. From Columbia.”</p><p>“Bruises fade.” Andrew says, unamused.</p><p>“I wish they didn’t. I like when people notice them on you and they’re too scared of you to say anything.” Andrew rolls his eyes, but the corner of his mouth twitches slightly, so Neil can tell he doesn’t entirely hate that either.</p><p> After a few seconds, Andrew notices that Neil is biting down on his bottom lip, still staring at that one spot on his neck. Neil has a little obsession with that spot, and out of all of his junkie obsessions, that’s definitely one Andrew can tolerate.</p><p>“Yes, idiot.” Neil looks back up at his eyes, looking flushed. “Better make it quick.”</p><p>Neil smiles as he realises what he’s saying and immediately leans in, pressing one hand against the wall above Andrews’s head and pressing his lips to the pulse point underneath the hinge of his jaw. Andrew shivers involuntarily and the hand that isn’t holding a cigarette moves up to hold the back of Neil’s neck with a firm grip.</p><p>He closes his eyes and takes a long drag of his cigarette as Neil opens his mouth and gently presses his tongue to Andrew’s sensitive skin.</p><p>“You think that’s gonna bruise?” He feels Neil laugh slightly against his neck, then he bites back a gasp as he feels his teeth bite down a little, before sucking on his pulse point. “Fuck…”</p><p>Andrew opens one eye to watch the smoke he’s exhaled from his mouth float to the ceiling, and his attention falls upon a flashing light in the corner of the elevator. His digs his nails a little deeper into Neil’s neck.</p><p>“Hey. Junkie.” Neil doesn’t stop so Andrew nudges him slightly until he pulls off of his neck with a ‘pop’ sound and looks at him. He points over his shoulder at the camera in the corner. “Smile. You’re on TV.”</p><p>“Shit.” He steps back, wiping his mouth. “Has that always been there?”</p><p>Andrew shrugs and can’t help but look amused at how embarrassed his boyfriend looks. He also can’t help but notice the tell-tale signs of Neil readjusting his sweatpants to hide the fact he’s gotten a little excited.</p><p>They reach the ground floor and the elevator dings again. Neil tries to shake himself out of it and goes to step out, but Andrew steps in front of him.</p><p>“Skip practice and go back to bed, yes or no?”</p><p>Neil pauses. “Wait, seriously?”</p><p>Andrew doesn’t justify that with a response. Neil knows by now when he’s being serious.</p><p>Neil folds his arms and tilts his head. “The other guys will be waiting for a ride.”</p><p>“If it’s a no, Josten, say no.”</p><p>Neil stares at him, then smirks, moving his arm around him to press the button to the dorm room floor. The elevator doors close again and Andrew grabs Neil, turning them around so that he can pin him. He stubs out his cigarette on the door near Neil’s head, then grabs the front of his hoodie, leaning in to give him a hard kiss.</p><p>Neil grins into it, leaning back just enough to speak against his mouth. “Who’s not a horny teenager again?”</p><p>Andrew shuts him up with another kiss, then bites on his bottom lip. Neil groans slightly and arches his hips into Andrew’s, neither of them notice the elevator reach their floor or the doors on the opposite side slide open.</p><p>“What the<em> fuck</em>, Andrew?”</p><p>Andrew coolly steps away from a very flustered Neil and turns around to see a furious looking Kevin standing in the hallway.</p><p>“Why are you back here? I was just going to find you.” He steps into the elevator with a huff. “I can’t believe you fucking left me.”</p><p>Andrew doesn’t respond, grabbing Neil by the wrist and tugging him out past Kevin and into the hall.</p><p>“We’re skipping practice. Find your own way there.”</p><p>“Are you…?” Kevin yells after them. “Hey! What the fuck!”</p><p>Neil can’t help but laugh as he looks back at Kevin, looking exasperated as the elevator doors start to close. He yells back at him. “Have fun at practice! Exy is Sexy!”</p><p>Neil thinks he’ll treasure the look on Kevin’s face as the doors finally close for the rest of his life. The Andrew opens the door to their dorm and shoves him inside, and suddenly Kevin is the last thing on his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>